


Imagine Sam and Dean Scaring you During a Movie

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	Imagine Sam and Dean Scaring you During a Movie

Sam and Dean were off on a hunt and they left you at Bobby’s house. The first few days you were upset that they left you and you spent all your time practicing your shooting. After more than a week of them being gone you let yourself relax and enjoy the break. You had begun a horror movie marathon and right now you were half way through The Descent. Nestled into Bobby’s couch; you were cuddled up with blankets and enough snacks to feed a small army.

Now The Descent wasn’t necessarily scaring you, but you were more tense then you usually were during horror films. You were shoving popcorn into your mouth, intently watching the movie when all of a sudden the front door of Bobby’s house started violently shaking. You screamed, jumped, and accidentally tossed your popcorn up in the air. The front door then opened revealing Sam and Dean, who were laughing hysterically.

“Oh man Y/N,” Dean said while wiping tears from his eyes, “You should have seen your face!” He plopped down next to you and grabbed the remaining popcorn from your hand.

“Jeeze Y/N, after being a hunter since birth you figure you’d be able to put up with a little scare tactic.” Sam jokingly said while sitting down on the other side of you.

“You guys...are jerks!”


End file.
